Alone Nevermore
by JangMiSong
Summary: Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph have always felt isolated and different. But when they all come together, can they find powers beyond imagination? Set in current day, bending still exists.


Katara could never fall asleep. Even with her pills, nothing cured her insomnia. So what would happen if she stops taking them?

Zuko was always told that people could see the steam come out of his ears when he was mad. He never thought that those words were the truth.

Toph always knew that she was special. Different. Even though she was blind, she still saw everything. She **will **prove those people who call her frail wrong.

Aang always felt odd. With those family tattoos of his, he stood out. With his two friends, he discovers that there are four more reasons to his oddity.

Chapter One

Katara found her room as soon as possible. She just wanted to lie down and rest. How can she always be tired, when she is taking pills to help her sleep? Outside, old friends exchanged pleasantries and expressed their gratitude to be in the same class. Not like it isn't hard, being placed in practically an all senior class with a few exceptions.

She didn't raise her head when a freshman entered the class, nor when he sat down right next to her, and not even when he tried to include her in a conversation. "Hi! My name is Aang. What is yours?" the boy asked enthusiastically.

"Hello?"

He kept repeating friendly words, yet she continued to ignore him. He grasped her wrist and seemed to be taking her pulse.

"I'm alive, just so you know."

The young boy jumped away in shock. So, she has a voice. She isn't deaf. She isn't dead. Katara raised her head up and looked directly at the young Aang. Her eyebrows shot up at the odd appearance of the young man with blue arrows all around his body. She didn't dare question it, though, since the teacher started talking.

He rambled on about how this class wasn't going to be taken easily, math is a serious subject, and so forth. The clock above him read 9:05. Only seven more minutes left. The teacher, almost ending his rant, switched the subject to his pupils. One by one, all the students stood up and introduced themselves.

First off was her idiot brother, who didn't even make eye contact with her. Next was his girlfriend, Suki, and after that, she didn't know anyone. Katara stood up, seeming like she was about to faint, and quickly stated her name and class rank. Nothing else.

Aang quickly bounced upward as if he could fly and chattered until the teacher said, "Next."

Monotone voices filled the dull room until a deep voice grumbled behind her. "I'm Zuko, senior." Everybody tried to contain their fear as they all turned to somebody and started whispering.

_I heard he burnt down a building!_

_What's up with his scar?_

_Freak._

Katara almost stood up to defend this man, but she herself heard the rumors. His sister is apparently some psycho-chick. She never met this woman, despite being in the same grade. But with Katara's social status, it was a wonder how she knew anybody.

She turned around to face this man she has heard so much about. His hair, black as night, covered the majority of his flaming scar. His amber eyes seemed to reflect the sun as he shifted his gaze towards her. Ying and Yang seemed to clash as his eyes bored into hers. Zuko could clearly see the moon, Katara could clearly see the sun. The bell split the battle, creating a temporary peace. She rushed out of the room, and to her favorite class, art.

She has always had a knack for 3D art, especially clay. It seemed just to bend to her will. She reached the other side of the school just as the bell rang. She scanned the room for a seat, finding one in the back, next to what seemed like another freshman.

And a blind one at that.

She quietly took her seat next to the young girl, curious of how a blind girl could do art. Her thoughts were immediately silenced when her favorite teacher strode in and started talking about the plans for this class. She ended her speech within twenty minutes, and set everyone off to work with their first project-To make a partner come to life. "It would be best to find a partner interested in the same media as you; it will help your further experience."

Katara turned to the girl next to her, gathering up some courage to talk to her. "What do you like to use?"

The freshman smirked and responded in a rough voice, "Clay. My names Toph, by the way." Katara returned the gesture and they got to work.

"So, Toph, I hope you don't mind when I ask this, but-"

"I see the clay through my hands."

Katara smiled. Toph was already on her good side.

So, this was a short chapter. Just a bit of an intro to the story to get started. I haven't written stories in a while, so I hope this meets your standards. School has taken all the time out of me and I hope I can update soon.


End file.
